WALTER SKINNER
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Skinner decides to retire.


WALTER SKINNER

There are cock suckers and then there are cock

suckers. Some, just barely do it. They hold and work

the shaft with one hand while vigorously sucking the

tip until their partner comes. They do it just to get

it done back to them. There are some who do it so

their partner will turn over and let them have what

they can't get any where else; a tight willing channel

to fuck. Some do it lovingly to bring their partners

as much pleasure as possible; out of love. Then there

are those who do it because they need it; they crave

it. They start at their partners inner thigh; tongue

their way up to nuzzle the ball sack; lingering licks

over the roughened texture of the sack and shuddering

with pleasure at each gasp from their partner. They

touch, lick, kiss and smell every fraction of skin and

revel in it. They nuzzle their noses and lips in all

the tiny places; tongue darting, probing everywhere

They spend long lavish moments savoring every aspect

of the erection; the feel of it on their finger tips,

the heft of it in their hands, the look of it as it

bobs for attention, the feel of it against their cheek

and tongue, the taste unlike anything else ever. They

caress their partner's groin, run fingers through the

curly hair, trail fingers through sensitive areas;

palm the buttocks holding it closer. Their partners

screams of delight and completion are music to their

ears; the taste, nectar for the Gods. To them cock

sucking is a life experience; one to be savored; a

gift to be given and received; A full body experience

of touch, sight, smell, taste and sound; a true work

of physical art to be treasured. This was the

category that Walter Skinner was in.

Walter didn't indulge very much. In fact, quite

seldom. His job as Assistant Director at the FBI left

him little time to savor the pleasures of life. His

marriage had gone down the drain after 17 years and he

had eased the loneliness and empty personal life by

lengthening his work hours. Walter often played both

sides of the fence. If he had to state a preference,

sexually, he would prefer men but women were a lot

easier to come by. There were always plenty around

the area ready and willing to romp with a DC VIP. He

had ended more than one "date" because some doe-eyed

bimbo wanted to hear all about his work, his important

or unusual cases. The bar scene was not really his

thing. So after a few years as a divorced man on the

prowl, he started visiting Madam Mai Ling's.

She had exactly what he was looking for. Her

"host/hostesses" ranged in ages from 18 to 80, male

and female and were all certified clean and 100

discreet. The billing was done monthly and showed up

on his credit card as "Consulting fees". You were

escorted in through a private entrance down a secluded

hallway and into a room. You never passed anyone and

no one ever saw you there. Perfect.

Walter's world had turned rosy the last several months

and he had been visiting Mai Ling's on a weekly basis;

every Saturday night. His most detested enemy had

been arrested last year and his trial was in full

swing. Walter felt sure, that the Smoking Man would

figure some way to wrangle out of the current

situation but somehow it seemed as though his powerful

friends had deserted him. He was sitting now, daily,

in a court room, orange jump suit, hands and feet

shackled; his furtive threatening glances searching

the room for help. Walter tried not to smile but

couldn't stop the slight upturn to his lips every time

the old man's gaze rested on him.

The old son-of-a-bitch was finally going to get what

he deserved.

There had been months of testimony; a good deal of it

behind closed doors with a secret witness coming out

of the woodwork. All in all, what Walter had seen of

the trial, he enjoyed. He had testified to his part

in the postal workers body disappearance and following

evidence tampering. The Director herself, Jana

Cassidy, had testified to her knowledge of Walter's

part in it all and her giving him the go-ahead to work

with the Smoking Man to assure Scully's recovery.

Normally, he hated sitting through trials. They were

long and boring and his part in them was usually

small. This time it was different. This trial had

been a pleasure. Hour after hour, day after day, he

had sat there. Watching the old man squirm in his

seat.

He was one of the first to show up each morning and

one of the last to leave. It made all the years of

frustration worth while.

The trial ended on a Thursday afternoon and they jury

was dismissed to make their decision. Everyone was

very hopeful; the trial had gone well and a guilty

verdict was expected on all accounts. Friday morning

Walter went back to his neglected desk and sorted out

what work to start on first, which to be shuttled off

to someone else, and which to just toss. Friday

afternoon he got the call; a verdict had been reached.

In one day! That was highly unusual for a case this

complex.

He hurried to the court house and waited anxiously,

along with everyone else while the jury filed back in

and the foreman read his verdict. Guilty, on all 37

accounts. Guilty with their highest recommendation

for the strictest sentence possible. The verdict

was unanimous. A low murmur filled the courtroom and

the judge banged his gavel for order. The jury was

dismissed, the old man was taken away and it was all

over. Walter Skinner was a happy man!

He decided not to go back to work and instead went on

home straight from the courthouse, stopping only for a

fresh bottle of scotch at the liquor store and a

quick chicken sandwich at a drive through. It was

time to celebrate. He was really hungry for some

reason and ate his sandwich in the car on the way

home. Once home, he opened the bottle and poured

himself a drink. He sat on his white leather couch,

loosened his tie; toed off his shoes and rested his

feet on the coffee table. This was going to be a fine

weekend!

He was just three swallows into his first drink when

someone knocked at the door. "Ah shit!" he said

aloud, getting to his feet. The last thing he wanted

right now was visitors. He yanked the door open to

see Alex Krycek standing there; suit, white shirt open

at the neck, tie obviously recently removed. This was

not the Alex Krycek he remembered. They stared at one

another for a heartbeat then Alex spoke, "Did Cassidy

speak to you about me?" A slight up turn to his

mouth; a look of hope in his eyes.

"She did. Come in." He glanced up and down the hall,

making sure no one had followed the states secret

witness to his door.

"It's all over." Alex said with relief and a little

grin. "What do you think he'll get?"

"Has to be life. Can't see him getting anything

less." He closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks."

"Sit down then." This was awkward for both of them

and it showed.

"Thanks." Alex took a seat in the chair across from

the couch where Walter had obviously been sitting.

Walter sat back down and sipped his drink. "I didn't

believe Cassidy at first when she told me about you.

Figured it was some kind of trick on your part."

Alex laughed, leaning forward, elbows on knees;

plastic hand cradled in the flesh hand. "I can

understand that. It just means I did my job well."

"You sure as hell did! I never would have guessed or

believed you were working for Cassidy all those years

if I hadn't heard it from her myself."

The silence was thick between them; filled with words

unspoken.

"Now that this is all over with, my part in it anyway;

I'm leaving. I need to be gone; out of sight. I was

wondering..." his words stalled and he looked down

at his hands twisting in front of him; he had to ask.

He couldn't live with himself if he didn't. He raised

his eyes back up to Walter's; feeling the brown eyes

holding his. "I was wondering if you might want to go

away with me?"

Walter was struck silent; his gaze never wavered;

never left the green eyes staring into his.

"You've got 23 years in Walter; why not retire?

You'll get full benefits." He pulled his eyes away

from the stare but they were drawn immediately back

again as if magnetized. "We'd be good together." It

wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was what came

out.

Walter stood and went over to his small bar. He

fiddled with the bottles and refilled his drink. He

stood staring into the amber liquid, swirling it in

his glass. Alex walked over and stood a few feet

away.

"There's something there between us, Walter. There

always has been from the beginning. I know it and you

know it. Even when things were at their worst, it was

there."

He couldn't deny it but he couldn't acknowledge it

either. "What makes you think I want to retire?" He

shifted the subject slightly.

"You hate this job and you know it. You weren't cut

out to shuffle papers; sit around and read reports or

sit in meetings all day. That's not you."

"You know me so well, do you?"

"I know the only time I see you smile is up at your

cabin in the mountains when you're bumming around in

jeans and flannel shirt. I've watched you chopping

wood, and mending the porch steps, clearing the weeds

back from your place. You like being outdoors; out in

the country. Your whole expression changes when

you're up there."

"You've been watching me?"

"Yeah. Partly my job, partly just for pleasure."

"The old man knows about that place?" He began to

bristle with discomfort.

"No. I only told him what he needed to hear. Neither

he nor Cassidy know about the cabin or Madam Mai

Ling's or about that magazine you keep folded back to

page 23 underneath your mattress."

Walter gulped and looked away; embarrassed but grateful

that his secret had been kept. He sipped his drink

nervously.

"Give me a chance, Walter. You won't regret it."

"You're crazy! You think I would just up and run off

with you?"

A look of disappointment crossed Alex's face; his eyes

cast down. "I'm sorry. I just thought...Too many

years of wishful thinking I guess." He turned and

headed for the door. He unchained the lock and

Walter's hand flat against the door stopped any

further movement.

"Where are you going? You just going to disappear?"

"That's the plan. I was hoping we could disappear

together."

They stared at one another; the distance between them

narrowing.

"Why me?" the words were barely above a whisper.

"You're the one I want. I've known it from the minute

we first met eight years ago when Wexler introduced

us. You felt it too, I know you did."

"What I felt was lust, nothing more."

"There's nothing wrong with lust. It's a start."

Alex grinned.

Walter chuckled, easing the tension.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Certifiable! But that doesn't change the fact that I

want you and you want me. I wouldn't be here right

now if I wasn't sure of that."

Alex stood with his back to the door; Walter with both

hands flat against the door on either sides of Alex's

head. Walter leaned down and brought their mouths

together in a tentative kiss. He started to pull back

but Alex caught the back of his head and brought them

back together in a kiss he had been planning for eight

years. It was worth the wait; like throwing a match

on a pool of gasoline. The passion between them

ignited as they gave way to the first real kiss either

of them had had in years and years.

Their mouths refused to release and their bodies

ground together; arms encircling, hands grasping to

touch whatever they could reach. Walter fumbled with

the button on Alex's slacks; the zipper came down and

hands slipped inside caressing the smooth firm

buttocks. They slid around front and grasped the cock

in one hand; balls in the other. Alex moaned and

pressed closer into Walter's hands. The kiss was

finally broken as they both gasped for air; eyes

locked for seconds before Walter dove for Alex's neck;

kissing, sucking, licking; breathing in the heavenly

aroma of an aroused Alex Krycek in his arms.

Walter sank down to his knees and pressed his cheek

against the damp bulge in Alex's briefs; in a second

they were down and Walter's face was buried in dark

brown curls and he was in heaven; hands wandering from

front to back stroking, caressing; nose nuzzling,

enjoying the dampness that wet his cheek. His lips

found their target and tongue reached out to taste and

savor this delight known as Alex Krycek. His mouth

took him in then and Alex's head thudded back against

the door with a groan. Walter barely had time to

enjoy the feeling of the hard cock filling his throat

when a hard pounding came to the door behind them.

They jerked apart and Walter stood up; motioned with a

finger across his lips for Alex to be quiet. The

pounding came again, along with a call this time.

"Skinner? I need to talk to you!" It was Mulder.

He pounded again.

Walter, ever so quietly, lifted the chain lock and

slid it back into place; took Alex by the hand and

pulled him towards the stairs.

Alex followed, pulling his pants up far enough so he

wouldn't trip and they made it up the stairs listening

to the continued pounding.

They stopped at the landing and Walter pulled him into

another embrace; kissing him thoroughly and pushing

Alex's jacket down off his shoulders; it landed on the

railing. Buttons were unbuttoned, shoes toed off,

shirt on the chair and slacks on the dresser. Briefs

hit the floor as Alex landed naked on the bed; Walter

on top of him.

Long moments spent savoring the taste and feel of each

others mouths; Walter's clothes slipping away bit by

bit. By the time he had worked his way back down to

Alex's cock, Walter was naked too and easing back into

bliss. There it was again. That wonderful cock; back

in his hands and in his mouth. The pounding in the

distance finally stopped but neither of them knew it

or cared. They were in their own little world now

where nothing existed but this room, this bed and the

two of them.

Much, much too soon for Walter's pleasure, Alex

stiffened up and came, filling Walter's mouth and

throat. Walter reluctantly let go and lay down beside

him, pulling Alex into his arms and holding him close.

Alex floated a few moments in afterglow then mumbled

something against the curly haired chest.

"Hmmm?" Walter asked.

"Lube. Got some. Pants pocket."

"I got some right here. You OK with this?"

"Oh yeah. Been dreaming of it for years." He rolled

over on his back while Walter reached into the night

stand drawer and pulled out a tube.

Walter squeezed some out onto his fingers and reached

between Alex's legs. He inhaled sharply at the

coolness but eagerly accepted the fingers entering his

body. Walter's fingers were long and strong and soon

had him prepared and anxious for penetration. Alex

stayed on his back; lifted his legs. They rested on

Walter's forearms assuming this position as if they

had always done so. Walter entered him slowly, easing

in a fraction at a time; watching Alex's face closely

for any signs of discomfort. Just a slight hissing

through clenched teeth at first then a gasp of

anticipation as he slid home. Eyes locked for several

seconds then the slow rocking began. Slightly out,

slightly back in; giving the body time to get used to

his size.

"You OK?" Walter asked, sweat running down his face

and dripping from his chin.

"Never better." Alex gasped out.

The strokes became longer then; pulling most of the

way out then sliding back in again, Alex grasping the

headboard for leverage; hips thrusting back with each

stroke.

The phone on the nightstand rang. Walter yanked it

out of it's cradle and hurled it out into the hall,

never missing a stroke.

Alex grinned and was rewarded with harder thrusts;

deeper and faster now. Walter leaned down and kissed

him, easing his arms up around the back of Alex's

shoulders. The closer contact allowed Alex's cock to

rub against Walter's stomach with every stroke.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You ready?" Walter whispered hoarsely in Alex's ear.

"YES! YES!"

Walter pounded into him then; filling the room with

grunts and groans of pleasure; and wails of delight as

they collapsed in a tangle of arms, legs, sheets,

sweat and semen.

It could have been a couple of minutes or a couple of

hours; neither of them knew or cared. Walter spoke

first.

"I need a shower." He pulled away reluctantly from

the warm body laying there next to him; eyes closed

and grinning. A sight he couldn't ever remember

seeing before; Alex Krycek grinning.

Walter stepped into the shower letting the warm water

cascade down over his exhausted body. There was just

nothing like a warm shower after hot, hot sex. Walter

took his pleasures where he found them and an

after-sex shower was one of them. He soaped himself

leisurely and stood rinsing when the shower curtain

rustled and Alex stepped in behind him.

"Thought maybe you might need someone to wash your

back." Alex answered the unspoken question in Walter's

up-turned eyebrows. He handed Alex the soap and stood

with his back to him. Alex worked up a lather and

started with a slow soaping of the shoulders; Walter

arching his back in pleasure. Firm hands worked their

way down the back to the buttocks, a soapy finger slid

down the crack and entered him. Walter grunted his

pleasure and leaned forward; hands against the shower

wall; water cascading down his back, rinsing him off.

Alex placed a long lingering kiss on the side of

Walter's neck; then trailed kisses over his shoulder

and down his back. Kneeling, he kissed across both ass

cheeks before turning Walter around pressing kisses

into the damp curls.

T

Bottom of Form 1

c


End file.
